The Rest of Us
by ClickerShivingBabyGirl
Summary: Jonah: a 15 year old with everything to lose. His 11 year old sister, Leah, is immune. Jonah is forced on a mission to save his sister by finding the only other immune person known... Ellie. Jonah and Ellie learn about eachother. Like, where is Joel? As the mission goes on, Jonah realizes that he cares too much for Ellie to just let her go... will he be able to save his only family
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! first Fanfic and probably last. well, this story is about Jonah... a kid with a horrible past. **

**Disclaimer****... I do not own The Last of Us and all credit goes to Naughtydog!**

**I do not think that this story will live up to most of the Last of Us stories on here... so please review so that I can learn to be a better writer... and so that this story becomes better... and i want absolutely no one to ever bring up the topic of JoelxEllie... The entire idea is disgusting. **

**one more thing... Please enjoy. This story will be a very long one... so please egg me on to write more! i'll need it. Enjoy! **

**Rated M for vulgar swearing and violence.**

* * *

**The Rest of Us**

**Part 1: Prologue**

Chapter 1: Ellie

Jonah woke up in a daze.

"Fuck…" he grumbled

His head was pounding, and every move he made with his head had a painful consequence that made it hard for him to look around at his surroundings.

A couple seconds passed and he was finally able to get up. He looked around him and realized that he was in a log cabin. This log cabin was small, and he was in a very small secondary bedroom. The room had a single mattress, a small window, and a stool. He looked out the window and realized that he was in the middle of the forest… and it was dawn. He turned around looking for his backpack which had all of his weapons, pills, and his… important memories in there. He didn't find it.

"How the hell did I get here?" he asked himself under his breath. It seemed there was no one else around. He went for the door. He wiggled the knob and realized it was locked. Then he heard something outside the door.

BANG! The sound of a door slamming. Jonah put his ear to the door. He heard footsteps and the sound of someone taking their coat off. It was then he realized how cold he was. It was December, and he didn't even have a sweatshirt. He had on a V-Neck white shirt that was stained with his old blood, and other's blood, and that had tiny tearing all over it. He had on bright brown cargo pants which were also stained and he had on (what used to be white) tennis shoes.

He stepped back and laid down on the mattress. Then the doorknob started to wiggle by itself and the door opened. In came was a young girl who seemed pretty close to Jonah's age. She was almost at tall and him but not quite. She had her red hair pulled back. She had on a dark red sweat shirt and green cargo pants.

Jonah looked at her and he realized that she was the one who hit him on the head the day before. She must have brought him here.

"Where am I?" he asked her. She stood there at the door and looked at him. She walked to the stool that was in the corner of the room and brought it to the middle and sat on it.

"You're a couple miles away from Jackson." She answered. She had this look of pessimism in her eyes… as if she expected answers from Jonah.

"So… Why am I here?" he asked. She gave him the same glare.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered.

"Look, freckles" Jonah started. "I have no idea why I'm here. I was just headed over to Jackson because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then why were there hunters with you?"

Jonah was puzzled "what? There was no one with me"

The girl then got the same puzzled look on her face.

"tell me what you remember from yesterday, buddy-boy." She demanded as she put her hand to her back as if she were about to grab her gun. Jonah sat up and rubbed his eyes as the memories came back to him.

"I was walking through these woods, and… gunshots… fuckin' everywhere. I couldn't see who was shooting, so I hid behind a log cabi-… this log cabin and… you came and greeted my head with the butt of your hunting rifle."

"Well, those other guys aren't around anymore." She said as if expecting some sort of bad reaction from Jonah. Jonah looked at her with a surprised/impressed look on his face. The girl didn't expect this look. She stared at him for a few silent seconds studying his face. He had a good complexion, but a nasty scar that went across his left eye diagonally. He had dark, shaggy hair that was very thin. But after a few moments of studying, she decided that he was being honest. "But I guess you really weren't with them after-all."

"yeah no shit." He responded. She looked at him with a new expression. She felt guilty, and somewhat embarrassed. Her head went down, but her eyes stayed on his. It was then he realized that her eyes were… gorgeous. They were green and seemed as though they could see right through him. The girl realized the same thing about Jonah. His eyes were bright blue and seemed like they would glow in the dark. He started thinking of what to say next. "So… after all of this awkwardness, you're not even gunna tell me your name?" he asked. She waited a few seconds still deciding whether or not she could trust him.

"Ellie." She answered deciding that he was a good person. Jonah then realized that this was in fact the girl he was looking for

_Don't tell her that you're looking for her, dumbass! The mission will be failed, and the person you care for most will die!_

Jonah couldn't blow his cover now. He was being harassed by the Fireflies and he needed to get Ellie and take her to their camp so they could create a vaccine… or else they'll kill his sister by extracting the cure from her instead. They gave him a year to look for Ellie, and bring her to Detroit… their new spot they moved to after an incident they wouldn't discuss.

"So…" Ellie started. "What's your story?" she asked with a newfound friendly look on her face.

"Well…" he started.

_Tell her your past. Tell her your story of how you fucked up, dumbass. But don't you dare tell her about the mission!_

"A little over two years ago, I lived in the Boston QZ-"

"Me too!" she yelled surprised. He thought for a moment thinking about the name Ellie.

"Wait… you're not that redhead with the Walkman and who always got into fights, are you?" he asked. He could very well put Ellie and the Boston Ellie as the same person.

"sounds like me." She answered.

"Did you sneak out with… that one girl a lot?" he asked trying to remember the other girl's name. "Racheal? No… Rayne? No…"

"Riley!" she finished. She looked a little offended at the name mix up.

"Yeah that's the one… Woah… small world."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe we're both from there… anyways, finish your story."

"Well, I lived there about two years ago and went to that godforsaken boarding school."

She chuckled. "That place was horrible"

"Yeah… anyways, even though I lived at the school with my sister, Leah, my parents and my brother, Jacub, lived in the slums. Then… the revolution.

"I left that town in the summer… I don't remember a Revolution."

"yeah it happened in the fall. All of the citizens teamed with the remaining Fireflies and revolted. The military didn't stand a chance. Even though the shit hole of Boston was 'liberated' it was even worse… everyone went fuckin' crazy. My family and I lived in fear of dying… the Fireflies left and Hunters was all that was left… if we were out in the open, the hunters would kill us for our guns and shit… so we decided to try to leave the city. We ran and ran and ran and the only we made it out of the city… but my parents didn't make it."

"I'm sorry… uhh"

"Jonah"

"Jonah… okay. Got it."

"Anyways… Jacub, my big brother, blamed my parent's death on me even though he caused it. He was always crazy… he would scream and yell whenever he'd please. He would beat the hell out of any man, woman, and child for lookin' at him. He even raped a few people I believe… needless to say, he was never allowed into the boarding school… when we got out of the city, he tried to kill me. He took a switch blade and made this nasty gash on my eye."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah… after Leah, my amazing 11 year old sister, stabbed him in the back, and Jacub ran off. So then me and Leah ran in the other direction… and we found a car and then we ended up in Detroit… we found a small community where society was… friendly to two lost kids. We lived there until spring, when everyone became infected and my sister got… bit. But… hell you're not gunna believe it."

_Of course she'd believe it, dumbass! Ellie is also immune._

"Try me" Ellie consoled.

"She didn't turn."

"Really?"

"I swear…"

Ellie looked at her right forearm and thought for a second. Then she lifted up her sleeve and revealed a nasty bite mark.

"So… you're immune too?" he asked

"this bite is over two years old."

"Anyways… the Fireflies came and wiped out most of the infected… but then…"

Jonah started to have difficulty saying the words

"What?" Ellie asked being nicer than Jonah has ever seen her.

"The Fireflies were always the symbol of hope… but they killed… fuckin' everyone! They killed them in cold blood! Even after they begged for their life, the Fireflies… just… everyone there died for all I know. I don't know if anyone from the society survived, because Leah and I left at the end of spring." Jonah looked up into Ellie's caring eyes. "Can you imagine these caring people turning into fuckin' monsters?! You have no idea how crazy people can get!"

She looked away from Jonah's eyes. "I got some idea of how crazy people are." She said as if she was relating to someone.

"Really? So prove it, Ellie… What's your story?" he asked playfully. She looked back into Jonah's eyes and smirked.

"well…" she started.

And then she told him about he adventure starting from when she got bit. When she got to the part of watching her best friend die, she sped up the pace of the story and didn't give much detail… which Jonah understood… he also didn't give much information about the friends he had in Detroit that were killed in front of him.

She then told of Marline… a woman who know everything about Ellie, but Ellie never heard of her before… she was the leader of the Fireflies, and was excited to learn of Ellie's immunity. Then, she told of meeting Joel and Tess. Tess she didn't give much detail… she must feel guilty for her for some reason. But, Joel… she told every single tiny detail about him. He could see exactly what he looked like by Ellie's very deep description.

She then told of Joel and Tess's mission to deliver Ellie to the capital building of Boston. She explained how she felt closer to Joel then she did to Tess… Tess seemed really bossy, and Joel seemed… hurt. But then the two discovered that she was immune.

The Fireflies they were supposed to meet at the capitol building were all dead and then Ellie and Joel found out that Tess was bitten…

Ellie stopped talking for a moment and then seemed… guilty.

She then told of them leaving Tell (by her own will) to die. She and Joel ran away and Joel decided to finish the mission of bringing Ellie to the Fireflies to find a cure.

She then told of Bill. Jonah and Ellie laughed as she described the misadventure in Bill's town. When Joel and Ellie got a car, they ended up in Pittsburgh… a place that sounded like the new Boston… Hunters controlled everything. They fought their way through the Hunters and met Henry and Sam. Ellie didn't want to talk about them much. She explained that they walked to a radio tower where they found out that Sam was infected… they both didn't make it. She then explained finding Tommy's dam and everything that happened there… the Bandits and the ranch house fight she had with Joel.

She then talked about the University where there were monkeys just roaming about. Jonah found that really interesting because he has never seen any zoo animal before.

She then told of Joel getting hurt and her fighting these men to get Joel out of there. Then… winter came. She was tracking a deer when she met a man named David. She didn't want to talk about David at all… she didn't explain at all what he looked like. All she said is that he had a very creepy voice. She talked about trading the deer for medicine for Joel. Then, infected came. She told how she and David fought their way and held their ground… even a fuckin' bloater came and they had to kill it!

She then explained that the men that tried to kill her and Joel at the University were David's men and David knew who she was. She ran off with the medicine, and went back to a very hurt, sickly Joel and gave him the medicine. Then, David's men came again. She tried to lure them away but it was no use.

She woke up in David's camp and found out that they were cannibals. David came and tried to get her to become one of them and she refused and broke the bustard's finger! David tried to cut her up but she got away. She didn't talk about what happened at the camp.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said. Jonah could tell she was having a lot of trouble… What did David do to her? Whatever it was, he didn't want to pry.

"That's okay, Ellie. Just skip to where you and Joel catch up." He responded.

Ellie then told that Joel found her in the camp and got her out of there.

Then, they went to Salt Lake City where they found the Fireflies. She almost drowned but they saved her. Then she said that Joel went fuckin' crazy and killed everyone… including Marline! He got her out of there and took her to Jackson where he lied to her about Fireflies.

"How'd you find out that he lied?" Jonah asked her.

"he took a second too long before swearing to me. When I confronted him about it a couple months later, he told me everything. How he's a psyco! He didn't have any reason to do that!"

"Why did he?"

"I don't know. I ran away before he could say anymore. I ended up in this cabin and anyone who came here looking for me… I made sure they didn't come back."

"You killed them?"

"No. I mean, I just… I told them to fuck off and they did, pretty much."

"Oh… Good… So, it's really cold in here… you know where my coat is, Ellie?"

Ellie looked up and smiled at him… almost as a way of saying 'sorry for bashing your skull and taking you hostage'. "Yeah… it's out there. One sec…" she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

**I know, guys... not that strong of a start... but it was the only way i knew how to introduce the main character. **

**the Next chapter will introduce more characters and will have nothing to do with Jonah and Ellie. I'll just say it... Joel and Leah meet... how? you'll just have to wait and see...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leah

_You can't save her! Even if you get her out of here, then what?!_

_ Joel thought hard… why are these nightmares getting more frequent?_

_Joel found himself running… running from what? He didn't even know. The voice of Marline kept escalating in volume slowly as he ran down this endless tunnel with no light other than the flashlights on the guns that belonged to Fireflies gunmen. _

_You can't save her_

_You can't save her_

"_shut up" he told the voice… but it was no use… the more he scolded the voice… the louder it got_

_You can't save her_

_You can't save her_

"_Shut up"_

_You can't save her_

_You can't save her_

"_STOP"_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER_

"_SHUT UP! PLEASE?!"_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER, JOEL! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE SAVED! SHE DOESN'T CARE FOR HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! ALL SHE CARES FOR IS THE FACT THAT YOU ARE BEING SELFISH AND YOU DON'T CARE WHAT SHE WANTS… WHAT SHE BELIEVES IN! SHE HATES YOU, JOEL_

_The voice hurt his heart, but he kept having the mindset that the faster he ran with Ellie in his arms, the better chances of out running the horrid voice of Marline._

"_C'mon, baby girl" he told the body in his arms. Tears streaming down his face at the very thought of not being able to do all of the things he promised her they would do together… like teach her how to swim, play guitar… Hell, he never even sang for her!_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!_

"_Ellie… c'mon, Ellie. I love you, baby girl!" he kept reassuring the body in his arms… afraid that the body would hear the voice. _

_He suddenly was able to see the end of the tunnel… an elevator! _

"_There" he directed himself. He sprinted with all of his might and ran into the elevator and pressed the close door button._

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER_

_YOU CAN'T SAVE HER_

_RAPED AND MURDERED FIRST; TORN APART BY A PACK OF CLICKERS; SHE WON'T FEEL ANYTHING; YOU CAN STILL DO THE RIGHT THING HERE; IT'S WHAT SHE WOULD WANT_

_The voice of Marline kept screaming everything at him over and over again. The elevator door opened and revealed Marline's bloody, torn face from the gunshot that Joel did the last time they met. _

"_I told you that you couldn't save her" Marline said with menace in her voice._

_Joel looked down at the body in his arms and realized that it wasn't Ellie… well, it used to be Ellie… but this was a clicker._

"_RAAAAAHHHHHHRRRR" the creature screamed as it went to bite Joel's neck. Right before it bit him…_

Joel gasped. He sat up in a slight panic and started trying to calm down…

_It was just a dream_. He told himself. He sighed… half of the sigh was of relief but the other half was sadness… he hasn't seen Ellie in so long. He told her the secret too soon. Too soon. Too soon.

Then he realized that he wasn't in his home in Jackson. He looked around and realized he was in some sort of prison. He was in a barred cell, and it was freezing in the room. He was on a small, uncomfortable cot. The room had a very depressing atmosphere… you could tell that a lot of innocent people died in this room. When he looked at the cell's bars, it didn't reveal much. Outside the bars were nothing but more empty prison cells. There was no window, so Joel couldn't figure out the time.

"You mumble in your sleep." A young female voice to the right of him informed. He recognized the words, but not the voice. Joel looked in the direction of the voice and found that it came from the other side of the cell. It was dark on that side, but he could make out that there was another cot there… and on it was a little girl.

"I hate bad dreams" he told the little girl remembering one of the first conversations he had with Ellie.

"I do too." The little girl responded.

Joel could see the little girl clear as day now. She had long, thin, curly blond hair… the same color as his daughter's hair, but this girl looked nothing like Sarah. Her voice had maturity beyond her years… she has gone through some shitty things. Her eyes were a very pretty bright blue. She was wearing a long sleeve pink flannel shirt, and blue jeans that had tearing all over it. Her clothes were riddled with blood stains.

The weird thing was, this girl reminded him not at all of Ellie. This girl was far younger than the 15 year old Ellie.

"Where am I?" he asked the little girl.

"The Firefly camp in Detroit… after you killed a shit ton of Fireflies and Marline, the Fireflies moved from Salt Lake City to here." The girl explained.

"How do you know." Joel asked surprised at the fact that the little girl whom he never met, knows about Salt Lake City. "Are you a Firefly? No… You can't be a Firefly… what're you? Like, 9?" he asked her.

"No I'm not a Firefly. I'm a prisoner in here just like you, don't you see? I know about Salt Lake City because that's the only thing the guards talk about when they see you… And I'm 11… not that that's important!"

"So, you know one of my darkest secrets, and not even my name?"

He was right… the girl only found it fair that they at least exchange names. "That's right. Care to enlighten me?"

"Joel."

"Leah."

"So, Leah, what got you in a Firefly prison?"

"Well…" she started… She has heard a lot about this man… he had a daughter… well not a biological daughter, whose immune… she got up from the cot and got closer the Joel. When she got into the light, she pulled the neck of her shirt away… revealing a bite mark… this bite mark was almost exactly like Tess's. "I'm immune." She said as she stepped bad to her cot and sat down. "Me and my brother, Jonah, came to Detroit a while ago… it was a nice settlement… a lot of kids mine and Jonah's age. But, there wasn't good protection and this hoard of infected came and… well all of my friends aren't… I got bitten by this clicker… Jonah and I didn't know what to do, so he decides that he'll wait to shoot me until I'm, you know, not Leah anymore."

"But that moment never came?"

"yeah… two days passed and I didn't turn… I've watch nearly all of my friends turn… their bite marks would get worse and worse, but mine stayed the same. Jonah thought it was a miracle."

"it kinda is."

"I watched all of my closest friends in the world turn into these monsters who I had to shoot!" she said as her bright blue eyes started to water. "The only reason I'm still alive is because of Jonah."

"Okay… I get it. What happened next?" Joel said trying to avoid a tense argument with a little girl.

"Then, the Fireflies came… and get this. Since Marline died, there's a new leader… and coincidently… it's my fucking brother, Jacub!"

"I've never heard of him."

My family and I grew up in the Boston QZ."

Joel's eyes lit up. "Boston? I lived there! So did Ellie!"

"Yeah I heard. Small world. Boston isn't safe anymore… now it's run by Hunters and the military is fucking gone!"

"Fucking hunters" Joel mumbled to himself.

"anyways, my brother, Jonah, was 13 at the time, I was 9, and my brother, Jacub, was 19. Jacub went fucking crazy after he joined the Fireflies. Like, criminally insane crazy. I can't tell you how many innocent people he killed for just lookin' at him funny. My parents made him live on his own in the slums, and they sent Jonah and I to the boarding school. Anyways, when the revolution broke out, the military didn't stand a chance. It was slums/civs/Fireflies vs military… they were outnumbered… but then, the Fireflies left, and the rest of everyone turned into crazy hunters who'd kill for a shoelace if need be!"

"sounds like Pittsburgh"

"Never been there. Anyways, Jacub killed our parents when my family and I tried to make a run for it out of the city. They had these armored trucks with machine guns on it and Jacub pushed my parents in the way of it… they got ran over. Why did he do it? I don't know. I saw the entire thing, and he tried to put the blame on Jonah."

"Jesus"

"Yeah. We got out of the city, and Jacub tried to kill Jonah. Both me and Jonah scared him off though. We took a car and ended up here in Detroit. After the infected came, the Fireflies came and seemed to save the day… but then they killed everyone… everyone from the settlement that survived, they killed! It was a fucking massacre. And it was none other than Jacub who gave the order. Well, when he found Jonah and me, he was quite surprised and he left us alive. When he found out that I was immune, he wanted to torcher Jonah, so he told him that in order to get the cure for the infection, I would have to die, but there's another immune girl named Ellie… so Jonah is now on a mission to find that girl and bring her here so that I don't have to die."

"oh hell no!"

"relax, old man. Knowing Jonah, he'll decide that killing this girl isn't the right thing to do."

"You sure?"

"100%!"

"you'd better be right."

"I am… trust me."

"… So why am I here?"

"The Fireflies took a helicopter and flew to Jackson… I don't know how they knew you were there, but they found you."

"why would they need me anyways?"

"Incase Ellie needed leverage, I guess."

The two sat in silence for the next couple minutes. Then, someone walked into the cell block and walked to Joel and Leah's cell. The man opened the bar doors and walked in looking at the two.

"Hi, Jacub" Leah greeted with anger.

"Hey, sis. D'you bring Mr. Joel here up to speed?" Jacub asked Leah. Leah didn't answer.

"I know all that she knows." Joel answered in defense of Leah. Jacub turned to Joel and gave him the most menacing smile he'd ever seen.

"So… The man who killed my mentor…" Jacub walked up and bent his head down close to Joel's face. "You could have made the right choice, old man. Marline loved Ellie… I happen to not give a shit about her." Jacub said as he backed away slowly as he could the look in Joel's eyes at the mention of the name Ellie. "Now, C'mon, old man. It's not your fault… you loved that girl… now because of your actions… miss Leah, Miss Ellie, and Mr. Jonah are suffering your consequences. And trust me, old man… Ellie will feel every… tiny… inch of pain…"

Joel stood up and marched to Jacub. He stood face to face with this crazy man. Jacub had long blond hair similar to Tommy's length… but Jacub's hair was much more thin. His eyes were dark… very very dark blue. His face was riddled with cuts, and scars. He was wearing a brown, thick, leather coat, and peach colored cargo pants.

Joel had on the usual blue jeans with a green plad shirt.

"If I were you, I'd step back, old man." Jacub said as he stepped back to reveal a gunman pointing a shotgun at Leah. Joel saw this and complied by sitting back down on his cot. "At least you're _able_ to think about others." Jacub mocked referring to the choice of saving Ellie from the Fireflies.

Joel shot Jacub a glare.

"I'll leave you two alone to chat, now."

Jacub and his gunman left after locking the cell door. after making sure they were gone, Leah looked at Joel with a smile.

"we're getting out of here, old man" she said with a devilish smirk. Joel smiled.

"D'you the way out?" Joel asked

"Before the infected came, Jonah, out friends, and I explored this prison many times! Of course I know the way out."

Joel smirked as he stood up from his cot.

"Lead the way."


End file.
